Mistakes are my Fortay
by AngelClara
Summary: Snape's potion is causing a lot of trouble between Draco and Ginny but will it destroy them???


Mistakes are my Fortay  
  
  
  
Draco walked happily down the hall. He was dating Ginny Weasley the love of his life.  
  
With her help he had triumphed over his father. He wondered down the bronze gold corridoor, the silver armsmen talked animatedly to each other and Draco caught snips of the conversation.  
  
"Can you believe those two students? Kissing and snogging nosier than a car horn, I don't know why they bothered hiding in the cuboard" Draco frowned. He was headboy this year and it was his duty to maintain order and the rules. He sighed wearily, he didn't want to interupt the makeout session because he knew that it would be embarassing and also he knew how precious those moments would become. He was in his last years and the times in the cuboard would always be memorable. He walked to the cuboard and swung open the door.  
  
His heart froze and shattered. There was Ginny. His sweet loving caring Ginny kissing Colin Creevy.  
  
Ginny looked up flushed. Her hair was mussed and her robes were open and torn. Draco's mouth tightened.  
  
Ginny was horrified whilst Colin looked confused. "Draco it's not..." Draco scowled. "Save it, I just thought I'd tell you that rule #662 states that there are strictly no make out sessions in cuboards during the school term. I suggest you obey them." Will that Draco left his robes swishing furiously behind him.  
  
Ginny looked at Colin with tears in her eyes. "Oh God, Oh God what have I done?"  
  
With that Ginny left sobbing hysterically.  
  
Colin looked up his eyes cloudy and confused. "What the hell??"  
  
Draco stood over the ebony black lake.  
  
The sun had set and there was no light but the moon shinning down on him.  
  
He sat and wondered how he had been cursed at birth.  
  
It seemed like he had nothing but ashes of happiness to hold onto.  
  
Harry was liked above him and thought better.  
  
His father had abused him and almost sacrificed him to Voldermort.  
  
Now Ginny didn't love him.  
  
Draco stood and waded into the lake. The surface glistened in the moon light and his shadow fled away scared of what he might do.He pulled a small piece of Gillyweed from his pocket and chewed.  
  
He took of his robe and waded into the lake wearing nothing but boxers.  
  
He dived into the lake and stayed underwater.  
  
He wanted to know what it was like to drown.  
  
He wanted to know if it was better to be gone then to face the pain of losing everything you loved.  
  
Ginny paced the Griffindor Tower. 'How could I?' she thought angrily. She hated herself.  
  
It wasn't he fault. It was Snape's. He was the one that showed them the lust potion.  
  
All Ginny wanted to do was give some to Draco but somehow she had mixed it up and ended up with it herself.  
  
Then all her concious thought had been swept away and she had gone searching for the closest male which had just happened to be Colin Creevy, her best friend.  
  
She was screwed. She couldn't believe that Draco had walked in on her kissing Colin.  
  
She looked out the window and her heart stopped when she saw Draco lying face first down in the lake.  
  
She waited for a few seconds and when he didn't move she started screaming and running down the stairs to the lake.  
  
Draco remained still. He couldn't move. He was in to much pain inside. He was starting to get hypotherimia but he didn't move. If he opened his eyes then he could see his father sneering and laughing at him.  
  
"You don't deserve her you never did, Your a weak coward, she deserves that Colin, at least he's brave and honestly pure." Draco closed his eyes against the accusation. 'I wish I could die' he thought.  
  
Ginny ran screaming across the ground until she came to the lake.  
  
She dived into the water all her robes still on and swan to were Draco was rapidly sinking.  
  
She pulled Draco into a lifesavers crip and hauled him to the shore.  
  
Draco could feel movement but he was to far gone into his hypothermia to understand Ginny was saving him.  
  
All he could see was his father mocking him.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and tried to find his pulse.  
  
When finding none she started to cry. "Draco Don't you dare die!! I won't let you! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! It wasn't my fault, not my fault you hear me?" She was now shaking his shoulders shuddering.  
  
Draco could hear someone yelling at him. But he was so far away and it was so warm where he was.  
  
The voice started shaking him yelling at him to come back. He followed the light which led to the voice.  
  
Ginny wept over Draco. Her eyes became red and sore.  
  
Draco coughed and shook to life. Ginny wept for happiness. Draco pushed her away.  
  
"I'm Sorry Ginny but I can't, I can't talk to you now, I just can't deal it hurts to much"  
  
Ginny sobbed as Draco stood and walked away.  
  
Draco turned and watched Ginny crying on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't enough" Ginny heard the words whispered on the wind and sobbed harder.  
  
"Snape's ruined my life" Ginny said angrily. "And I'm going to get him back."  
  
Ginny snuck into the potions lab and smiled as she saw the ingredients to the Potion she was looking for.  
  
"Have fun Snape." She said with mailce.  
  
Draco walked into breakfast. To see a very wierd Snape looking sappily at Professor McGonagall.  
  
He saw Colin looking at Ginny and inside he felt that stab of pain in his heart.  
  
He couldn't do this. He was graduating in 2 days and he finally would never have to see Ginny again.  
  
'I won't hurt anymore' he thought.  
  
Ginny was aware that Colin was watching her with confused eyes and she decided to confront him about it.  
  
"Colin, you know what happened last night was only because of the potion we made in Potions right?"  
  
Colin nodded awkwardly. "Its just I don't know how to act around you anymore."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Act as my best friend"  
  
Draco stood on the graduation stage. As head boy he had to make a speech.  
  
He stood and cleared his throat. "In Hogwarts all of us have experianced a number of things, heart break, hapiness and friendship. We have all been touched in some way by events that have happened.  
  
Times change and friends who were enemies are now leaving Hogwarts.  
  
As we move on I'd like each stusent here to remember at all times they have the hand of friendship and our hope.With all of us in it, we can take the world devestated by Voldermort and turn it into something new. Id just like to say this before I go. Congradulations Graduating Class of 2005"  
  
With that a cheer built to the cealing and echoed across the sky.  
  
Ginny watched the imposing picture Draco made on the stage.  
  
Her heart sighed. This was the last time she'd ever see him.  
  
Draco looked up at the sky. Graduation was over and he was leaving.  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye?" Ginny asked walking heart broken from the shadows.  
  
Draco turned. "Goodbye"  
  
And he apparated away.  
  
Ginny let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Draco"  
  
THE END 


End file.
